1. Field
The present invention relates to audio/video (AV) encoding and decoding (codec) applications and, more specifically, to distribution and licensing of codecs.
2. Background Information
Growth and advancement in computing systems and high-speed data communications has, at least in part, enabled the growth of other technologies such as Internet Protocol (IP) Telephony and audio/video (AV) conferencing applications. In such technologies video and/or audio is typically compressed and/or encoded into electronic information by a sending computing system at an origination point. In this context, a computing system may comprise a personal computer (PC), an Internet appliance, a dedicated AV conferencing system or any number of other possible platforms. The compressed/encoded information is then typically transmitted to a destination point, via, for example, a network such as the Internet, or a direct digital connection, such as, for example, an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) connection. A recipient computing system may then be employed for viewing and/or listening to the transmitted AV information. Such a recipient system typically decodes the electronic information. Such encoding and decoding is typically performed by employing a computing application implemented in either hardware or software, called a codec. Such codecs are well-known to those skilled in the art and are typically based on industry standards. One advantage of basing codecs on industry standards is that it promotes interoperability between computing systems. In this regard, it is typical that computing systems used for such purposes employ the same codec.
Codecs are typically xe2x80x9cnegotiatedxe2x80x9d, at least in part, by the systems involved in such a call exchanging lists of licensed codecs they have available. The xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d codec common to both systems would then typically be selected for a call between those systems. The xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d codec may depend, at least in part, on the particular embodiment. For example, the xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d codec may be the codec with the fastest data transfer rate for one embodiment. Alternatively, the xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d codec for another embodiment may be the codec with the best AV quality. In this regard, were the sender and recipient systems to employ different codecs, it is very unlikely that the recipient would be able to decode electronic information sent to it by the sender, since that information would have been encoded with a codec not present on the recipient system. It bears mention that a xe2x80x9csenderxe2x80x9d would typically also act as a xe2x80x9crecipientxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9crecipientxe2x80x9d as a xe2x80x9csenderxe2x80x9d during, for example, IP telephony calls or AV conferences.
Currently, software codecs are typically distributed with applications that employ them for uses such as those mentioned above. Manufacturers typically obtain multiple licenses for such codecs, as there may be multiple owners of such codecs. These codecs are then distributed with, for example, IP telephony or AV conferencing applications, for unlimited use. In such licensing schemes it is typically very expensive to obtain a per-unit unlimited distribution right. In such a scheme, a license cost for unlimited use is typically factored into the product cost regardless of whether or not the codec is ultimately used by a consumer. Also, under such a scheme, if improved codecs are subsequently released, applications distributed with older codecs must be re-released with the new codecs in order to allow interoperability with systems employing the new codecs. Such techniques are typically both cost and time intensive. Therefore, new approaches to distributing and licensing codecs are desirable.